Trap
by Scorpina
Summary: What has happened, happened, the only way now is forwards. Question is, how will the Triplets move on? Pac, Hunter and Alley are on their own, and Metal Knight is not through with them yet!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

At the Heroes Association.

For once, Sitch didn't call the meeting. It was at the request of Metal Knight. Much of the S class appeared that felt it was important. With the exception of Blast, Puri Puri Prisoner, and Watchdog Man. Yet as they sat around the table, rumblings were heard.

"You know what this is about?" asked Metal Bat.

"Not a clue. Metal Knight doesn't show up to these things unless he calls for the meeting or happens to be in the area." Said Zombieman.

"Still, it's a waste of time if you ask me!" muttered Tatsumaki.

Sitch entered the room and was then followed by Metal Knight. The robot remained standing as it explained the reason why the conference was called. "I have some… disturbing news." The table became all ears. "It saddens me to say… Garou the human monster and Melee Brawler… have been killed."

"WHAT!" demanded Metal Bat.

"How do you know this?" questioned Genos.

"Who or what brought them down!" demanded Silverfang.

"It was I." Confessed Metal Knight.

BASH!

The table was suddenly destroyed as Metal Bat smashed his weapon of choice into it. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU STUPID PIECE OF CHROME SHIT!"

"It was accidental," Metal Knight said. "They had wondered to my research facility in City K. Due to their DNA they triggered my defense system. My system does not stop… until the threat is eliminated."

"Why would they be in City K? There's hardly any monsters there, and they usually go where the monsters are to feed Garou," said Child Emperor.

Silverfang began to tremble with heartache and rage. He shook his head to it all before finally finding his words. "This is unacceptable!" shouted Silverfang. "What punishment do you have planned for him? I say he is kicked out of the association!"

"With all due respect Bang, this was an accident, he had no intention of killing them. However, there is now concern for their children. They are without a mother and father."

The rage subsided for the moment. Metal Bat them raised his hand. "I'll take them in."

"These children are not typical Metal Bat, they are beyond your capabilities. As well, what will you do if they become like their father?" questioned Metal Knight. "No, someone of more experience should be tending to these children."

"Then I will take them," announced Silverfang.

"The man who trained Garou, who became the human monster in the first place, no that is not a wise course of action. I am prepared to take the children if the association sees fit." Said Metal Knight. "I have the facilities to house them and allow their growth to occure…"

"That won't be necessary."

The room froze when they heard the voice of Garou, yet in a much softer tone. Pac stood in the room with his siblings. Dressed in his father's old clothing, the triplets stood as strong and composed as they could. "We… we are not going to burden heroes with the responsibility of taking care of us. No, we are the children of Garou and Melee Brawler… we will take care of ourselves, yet, if Sitch is okay with this. We would like to stay in the association for some time until we are comfortable enough to go home."

Sitch rose from his chair. "Of course, we will be more than happy to accommodate you three! In fact, come with me, let me show you to the quarters."

As they left the room, Metal Knight turned to leave. "Why going so soon?" asked Tatsumaki. "Is this meeting over already? Is that all you got to say?"

"I have other business to attend to."

However Silverfang was confused. "How did those children grow up so fast? I saw them just a while ago, they appeared no more than ten years old. How did they become teenagers?"

"A mystery I would say, perhaps it would be worth observing them." Said Metal Knight.

"You sound like the bastard that made me into this," uttered Zombieman. "I don't think I like the way you speak of those kids."

Metal Knight didn't say anything more as he walked out of the room. Metal Bat glared at him all the while until the robot left. He dislodged his bat from the table before looking to those who still sat around it. "We better keep an eye on the triplets." Said Bad.

Most of the table nodded in agreement with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The triplets settled in to their new surroundings. They were shown to the sleeping quarters on the third floor of the association. The rooms weren't that spacious but they would be all right for the time being. Sitch made it so their rooms were connected if need be, but everyone had their own space. He then took the triplets down to the east wing of the corridor. There was a seamstress on sight who made hero uniforms. Sitch placed the request in for the triplets to have fresh sets of clothing for the duration of their stay. When finished, they went to the cafeteria.

Pac, Hunter and Alley sat alone at the table. Pac rested his head on the surface, trying to figure things out now. What to do next, where to go and how to go about doing it. He has to be the strong one, he's the oldest after all! They sat in silence to each other, neither one wanting to speak or say a word. Pac was about to stand up and leave when someone sat at their table. The whole thing shook rather aggressively. Looking up, Pig God had taken a seat. "Sorry, we'll move," said Pac.

"No, you won't." Pig God corrected. His meals were placed before him, the same large boxes full of custom foods. Yet, Pac was surprised when one was placed before him and his siblings. "Eat up, you're parents would be upset if their children weren't fed well."

I brought a brief smile to Pac as he took a seat once more and ate. Despite the silence, it was a good meal to have and enjoy. "Thank you." Said Hunter.

Pig God paused. "I didn't like your father, I didn't know your mother. But I have seen what they did, and know who they have helped in the recent year. Who am I to judge them? You three can eat with me any time."

Alley giggle. "We won't challenge you to an eating contest again." She said.

"Says you!" protested Hunter. "I am certain, I will beat him one day!"

The three snickered, even Pig God cracked a smile. "You can try little one."

After the meal, the kids took in the association. Pac only remembered the gym and cafeteria from the tour his mother took them on, but nothing more since the eating contest with Pig God made him pass out. Yet the gym drew his interest once more. He wondered in and saw other heroes working out. Tank Top Master for one and his crew. It was almost as if they never left the place. But, they paused and took notice of him.

"Man, I thought Garou couldn't change back!"

"Why he dye his hair?"

"Is he wearing contacts?"

The whole crew was talking about him. Pac finally turned and smirked. "I look like my old man, don't I?"

Their jaws dropped. "Wait… you were ten years old last I saw you!" said Tank Top Master.

"I hit a growth spurt." Muttered Pac. He began to wonder about and look at the equipment. He hadn't really thought of working out before, everything just came naturally to him. His father would give him challenges that took time to master and perfect. Everything had to be perfect too, if his footwork or stance was out of place, he was told so and had to correct it.

Yet, ever since he grew, the one thing he hasn't tried really was martial arts. In his younger body, it was simple, but now, his arms are longer, stronger and could extend farther than before, same with his legs. But he wondered, how much stronger did he become?

His eye caught a massive punching bag. It was easily over ten times the size of a normal one. No doubt it was custom made for Darkshine. Just to be certain he did a quick walk around to ensure no one was behind it before giving it a try. Satisfied, Pac took his stance. With one hit, he struck the bag. The impact could be heard over the gym as the punching bag flew off the hook! It hit with a sickening thud and took out some of the wall at the same time. Pac, flushed with embarrassment. He turned and saw everyone's mouth drop open. Their eyes were about to bulge from their heads.

He awkwardly left the gym shortly after.

#

Alley went down one of the other hallways. She found a room full of lab equipment and machinery. She never could quite understand her draw to it, but machines were fascinating to her. Perhaps it was the moment her eyes first lay on Genos. How he was made, what made him move and function as a cyborg. Perhaps it was also overhearing her mother speak of Genos. "Oh no, he got broken up again. Poor guy, I swear, he breaks apart every second battle!"

It inspired her. She saw the news later that night of Genos appearing nothing more than a torso. There has to be a better way for him to function. She began toying with ideas but then realized that the design wasn't flawed, it was the metal.

She needed to make a custom metal for Genos to help him function better and stay in the fight longer. How to go about doing it was the question. She wondered into the hero labs, there they made custom weapons for the A and S class heroes. She looked about for a moment, trying to see what there was, what would catch her interest. When she noticed a smelting room.

They were making things in there, but, she wondered if perhaps she too could go in and see for herself.

#

"I mean, I know I look small, but I still think I could take you!" Hunter didn't leave the cafeteria, he was still sitting next to Pig God who continued to eat away. Hunter thought for sure he could find a method in beating the S class hero at his own game, yet the more he sat and watched, the more he realized he was in over his head.

Pig God paused from his feast, he looked over to Hunter and said. "Why do you think you have to beat me at anything?"

Hunter signed. "It's not you… it's just that… I don't know what I am good at." He explained. "Pac has all of dad's skills, he trains like dad too. I didn't take it seriously, and then… with what happened… I felt useless."

"With what happened? What do you mean?"

Hunter shook his head to Pig God, he refused to speak of it farther with him, and he couldn't. "I can't tell you… it… it's too much for me right now."

Pig God gave but a nod as he went back to his meal. The more Hunter thought it over, the more he realized something. Pig God was right, he doesn't have to beat him or anyone at anything. What he needs is to work harder on himself, complete with his past to be better in the future. "I got to go…"

He rushed out of the cafeteria only to find Pac awkwardly leaving the gym. "Pac?"

"I accidently put the punching bag into the wall… and nearly taking the wall with it." He said.

"I would have been more impressed if it went though… Pac… I have a favor to ask of you. Train me?"

"What?"

"Train me! I need to be better. I need to be stronger. I need to be like you!"

"But, I'm still learning too! Dad was going to teach me a new move, but…" he paused. "I don't know if I would be a good teacher."

"Let's try, if you are, great. If not. You know I will tell you, you suck at teaching."

"Seems fair."

"Perhaps you two need a quite place to practice…" Both boys turned and saw Silverfang lingering in the hall. "And if it is a teacher you need, one is standing before you. Come with me."

They trailed just behind him, yet every so often he would turn and look at them strangely, then, shake his head to it all. "You two are the spitting image of him, as if he cloned himself…" sighed Silverfang. "It's a good thing you two have different color eyes and hair, if you didn't. I doubt I would have been able to tell you two apart!"

Hunter smirked. "Oh, I think there would have been obvious ways Mr. Bang."

"Please, just Bang."

He opened up the door and revealed a dojo room, plenty of space to spar and practice. "You two are welcome to this room, this one mainly belongs to me. But, I offer it to the both of you and your sister if she feels obliged to use it."

"Thank you, it's perfect." Said Pac.

Hunter stretched himself out. "Let's start now."

"Now?"

"Now!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The cameras were constantly following her. Alley knew it too, no matter where she went. They trailed her. She knew if she were to make or create anything, it would have to be done in the utmost secret. She had a plan for Metal Knight, but now she needs to find a way of making it. Perhaps the best solution was to go to her room and try and forge it from there.

"Oh, I don't believe I met you before."

Alley paused to the voice. She turned and came face to face with Sweet Mask himself. Yet, the moment he looked into her eyes, he was taken aback. "Wait… no… she didn't!" he protested.

"Who or what are you talking about?" she demanded.

"Your mother… your mother is Melee Brawler isn't it?" he questioned. Alley nodded her head, Sweet Mask's face began to drain of color. "She… she did it… ugh!" he appeared sick to realization.

"If you are referring to the fact that my mother slept with my father and were intimate with each other, then yes. That's how babies are made!" she said sarcastically. "I'm barely 2 and I already know that!"

Sweet Mask was confused. "Wait… two? You're two!?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "We grew up fast."

"WE!?"

"Is he bothering you sis?"

Sweet Mask went a lighter shade of white as he slowly turned. He came face to face with Pac and Hunter who stared at him with great confusion. "Hm, this is the guy women go crazy about? I'm not impressed." Said Pac.

Sweet Mask forced a smile. "I see your father's arrogance is hereditary as well."

It was so quick, not even Mask knew what hit him. He felt a hand around his throat, he was suddenly lifted off his feet and pinned to the wall. Pac held him there, his eyes glowing red when he said. "Do not speak poorly of my father!" he warned. "We have lost him and my mother. My brother, sister and I are in NO MOOD for anyone's smark comments about our parents. This is your only warning" he dropped him shortly after.

Sweet Mask held his throat, but was surprised. "They're dead?"

Alley wept, Hunter looked away, Pac, tried to stay strong. "Yes," he whispered. "Not that it matters to you."

The three walked off, Pac wrapped his arms around his siblings in comfort, yet Sweet Mask appeared devastated. "Melee…" he muttered.

The triplets made their way to their quarters. As soon as the door closed they inspected the rooms, top to bottom looking for bugs or anything, yet, to be safe than sorry, Pac used his third eye to speak with his siblings.

' _He's watching us from every angle. This whole place is bugged. Every piece of technology belongs to him, he has access to it!_ ' said Pac.

' _For now he does, I need to find a place where I won't be watched. I know I can beat him at his own game!_ ' thought Alley.

' _Either way, whatever we do we have to be careful. Everyone, watch yourselves'_ commented Hunter.

His third eye closed, Pac gave a nod to his siblings and moved on. He will take in more of the association, perhaps finding a place where Alley could work in quiet, but he doubt he would be anywhere in the building Metal Knight constructed.

Pac walked past the dojo room once more, he and Hunter trained well today. He was surprise as to how much his brother wanted to learn and how hard he was willing to work. Today alone Pac corrected his stance, posture and movement for fist of flowing water. Despite knowing OF the technique, Hunter can't quite execute it to it's fullest power. He has no doubt it will take little time for his brother to prefect it. After he will move on to the more complex material.

Peering in, Pac saw Kamikaze… also known as Atomic Samurai. He was training his disciples in the room when Pac looked in. But they were quick to notice him. "Hey, stay out of here! We don't want you spying on us you little freak!"

Pac pushed the door open, they all nearly dropped their swords in shock. "I'm not so little anymore."

Atomic sneered. "Look, kid, sorry about your parents. No disrespect to you, but I don't trust you or anything that came from… that." he said.

"That… my father… figures you would close your mind to him. Not like it matters anymore."

Pac turned to leave, but heard Samurai call out to him. "Tell you what, I won't say another bad thing about your dad if you show me how you slice an apple. If I determine it to be good, I'll shut up about him."

The challenged intrigued him. "You will? How do you want me to slice the apple?" he asked.

Atomic smirked. "Show me what you got."

In an instant, the apple was thrown right at him. Atomic never specified as to how the apple needed to be sliced. No one saw Pac's hands move just before the apple reached his hand. Instead it merely appeared as if he caught it and threw it right back to Atomic out of disinterest. Yet as it did, it split into 4 sections, one for each disciple and one of Atomic. They all caught their piece, Pac displayed one other in his hand before saying. "Thanks for the apple," and walked away.

He just took a bite of it when he felt his presence. "Wait… come back… how did you do it!" called Atomic.

Pac turned. "Does it matter?"

Atomic appeared rather confused to it all. Still, no one saw Pac's hands move as he sliced the apple. He finished his sliver before walking away. A small smirk came over him though; Atomic can no longer speak poorly of his father.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bofoi was growing frustrated.

He was so close to obtaining the children of Garou, and yet was denied the moment came to regain them. His tests upon them were successful, however he knows that was but the first stage of their growth. There are many more to come if they are pushed hard enough.

However, a small victory could be claimed. Melee Brawler and Garou were no longer in the picture. He wasn't certain if his weapons would have been strong enough to destroy them. Yet, after sending robots to recover the wreckage, he found Melee's arm and a leg belonging to Garou. The association had since tried to contact them with no avail. Preliminary scans of the cities and Garou's place of residence showed no sign of them, therefore he could only believe the data before him.

"It's a shame really, and a waste, but their children are the perfect subjects of this test. I may never know what Garou and Melee were capable of, but their children should be easy to figure out." He kept watch over the cameras at the association, the triplets did nothing out of the ordinary. The brothers would train each and every day at the same time and same place. Even Bang would go in and assist the brothers in their training. Their sister though was a mystery.

She would wonder the halls on her own, looking about at the machines and the technology of the place, but she wouldn't touch it, examine or inspect a piece of interest to her.

Within the week of their arrival, Bofoi watched Hunter become far more skilled than before. He mimicked his brother's movements to perfection. His strength was gradually growing. "So, he is just like his father too. I wonder why it took him so long to achieve this?"

He then went back to Alley Brawler. She happened to be talking with Genos and left with him shortly after. She didn't return for about three days, which was strange, yet when she did. She didn't appear any worst for wear, instead she appeared more distracted than anything and possessed a new music device. Alley also took to chewing gum, lots of it too.

Every so often, Bofoi would send a robot to inspect the triplets with scans and what not. Nothing changed about their vitals or power levels, but they were registering as dragon threats.

When the robot got to Alley, she would merely stare at it before taking her gum out and sticking it onto the robot.

"That's not polite, not becoming of a young lady either." He would scold her.

But, she blew him off. "You're not my father." Before leaving.

When the robot was recalled, he found the gum on the machine. "Such insolence" he muttered. He left the gum on the robot since it would come off with ease. The time was better used for spying on the triplets.

He knew the triplets were on to him, but he wondered though. Why didn't they say anything to the association about his actions? Do they not remember? Where they so traumatized that they passed out of the event? Either way, so far it worked in his favor.

"I just need to find a new way to push you to your limit. But how to do it?" he said to himself.

He would need time to think, then, he would need time to plan a method of containing the three. The tests need to be finished, and must be competed to his satisfaction.

For the good of the world, of course, at least, in his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Three days ago.

Alley was walking the halls of the association when she heard her name called. "Alley Brawler!"

She turned and saw Genos approach. He was stunned at first to her growth, yet quickly got back to the matter at hand. "Miss Brawler, my deepest condolences for your loss. Your father was the best sparring partner my master could ever ask for. Your mother was a kind and very caring woman."

"Thank you Genos," she turned to leave.

Genos however grabbed her arm rather abruptly, yet gently. "I want you to come with me." He said. "I have someone for you to meet."

She paused, Genos gave her but a nod as she accepted to go with him. But first, she informed her brother about leaving the building. She promised to keep in contact with them. Pac merely tapped the middle of his forehead. She nodded and went with Genos.

The moment they walked out, two drones appeared. One picked up Genos, the other offered her a seat. The moment she sat down, a seat belt came around her and the drone took off! "Where are we going?"

"To see my creator. You claimed you wished to meet him. I explained to Dr. Kuseno about your interest in robotics and me. He has since taken an interest in you. From what I understand, he maybe looking for an apprentice."

She was surprised to the notion, being able to learn from a creative genius was something she could only imagine!

The flight took some time, but they landed in a strange place. A forest of all areas with a massive lab in the middle of it all. She was unbuckled as Genos was released from the drone. "This way, please."

Alley followed him into the lab, there she saw this far older man with a strange haircut. He turned and smiled. "Genos? Is this the one you spoke of?"

"Indeed, Dr. Kuseno. This is Alley Brawler. Daughter of Melee Brawler and the human monster Garou."

He paused. "Is she really? I never would have thought…" but he saw the black scales on her arm. She wore a tube top that covered her chest, yet exposed the scales on her stomach that went up her arms in an strange arch to her shoulders.

Alley wasn't the least bit ashamed of the scales, in fact. She rather liked them. "Despite what you have heard of my family, my father has changed his ways… at least… he did until Metal Knight killed him and my mother."

Dr. Kuseno gasped. "My child, I am so sorry!"

"It's okay, we're slowly moving on." She began to look around the lab, the equipment was a little old, but manageable. Best of all, nothing appeared to have been made by Metal Knight! "I love your lab!"

"Why, thank you. If you have ideas of building something, please feel free!"

She jumped at the chance. Alley found a table with all sorts of circuits, wires, screws and microchips. Instantly she jumped right into it, her hands moved quickly, the parts picked up and used until a small device was made in her hands. No bigger than a small pack of gum. Dr. Kuseno was stunned. "What did you make? That only took you 10 minutes!"

She tossed it over to the Doctor. "It's for Genos," she said. "I have a great distrust of Metal Knight right now, and knowing his skills I worry for the day he may try and use Genos against his will. That there is a disrupter. If implanted into Genos I hope that it will keep him safe from anyone who may try and hack into his body."

There was a stunned look on his face. Genos was taken aback. "I never considered the idea of someone reprograming me… Doctor…"

"I must admit, I had made something for you for that, but I don't know if it is as good as the one Alley made for you."

"Is there a way to test them to be sure?" she asked. "Do you keep old parts of Genos around here? An exoskeleton or two?"

Inspiration hit Dr. Kuseno. He pulled out two of Genos's old exoskeletons, each one possible of movement and components that would mimic Genos. He implanted his own device in one, and then Alley's in the other. From there, he took out a computer and began the test. With a line of code, he set it into the robots. "I placed a simple hacking code to make the robots move. If they move, they have been hacked into. If not, the block works."

They watched as the code was entered. One robot began to twitch and squirm oddly until it began moving, walking on its own. The other… remained still. Dr. Kuseno then upped the code to more complex and difficulty. One blocking the program was still working, the other sadly failed. "Which is which?" Alley asked.

The good doctor sighed. "Yours is the one that worked," he said, but shook his head to it all. "How did you build something like that so fast and so efficiently?"

Alley didn't quite know. "Sometimes, when I really get into something… I just become so obsessed with learning it. I found books, websites and others places to just take it all in. I want to help as much as I can with Genos, he is remarkable." She explained.

But there was one other thing. "Doctor… how good are you at reverse engineering?" she asked.

He appeared interested in her question. "Do you have something that needs to be broken apart?"

"Yeah, a massive tin can. But, more importantly…" she reached into her pocket and pulled out a chrome looking screw. "I want to make a new kind of metal. I want to use it for Genos… but I cannot make it at the association. I am being spied upon constantly."

"Spied upon?" asked Genos.

"I will explain everything later, but please understand why I want keep this a secret. For the one who spies on me, is doing the same to my brothers, I don't ever want him gaining what I am trying to make."

Dr. Kuseno nodded. "I understand your concern, it is why I am here and out of the public eye. Very well, Miss Brawler. Let me show you what I know, and let's see what we can make in a few days. I need to upgrade Genos, perhaps you would assist me?"

Her eyes widened, she nodded with great excitement.

#

In three days, she was able to make many tools, devices and items of great interest, many things that will go unnoticed to whoever is spying on her. She created a small computer that appears nothing more than a music device; the gum she is chewing isn't really gum, and little handheld devices that fits in her pockets. She assisted in the upgrades to Genos, many things the good Doctor himself never thought possible. She explained to him her plan of making a new exoskeleton for him out of the metal she wants to forge. It will make him more resilient to attacks and becoming destroyed in battle. "I want to make that for him, and I plan on updating his weapons too the moment I think of something."

"You are quite something young one. You know, I am getting older. I won't be around to repair Genos forever…"

Alley nodded. "I hope you are around a lot longer, I want to learn so much from you."

Dr. Kuseno smiled. "Then learn from me. I want to know if something were to happen to me, Genos still has someone who can help him and repair him when needed. Would you be interested?"

Alley was stunned. "We just met, you know who my father is and yet… you would trust me to look after Genos?" she asked.

He laughed. "You made that device for him, it worked! It's in him now. I can't imagine anyone else looking out for him like you." Alley accepted full heartedly.

Alley however paused, she stared off to her right for a moment. "I will have to come back another time, my brothers are calling me home." She said.

He appeared confused. "You're brothers are calling you? You don't have a phone!"

"No, one is telepathic, so he calls me that way."

Genos reappeared, his upgrades became fully installed and he was ready to return to Saitama. "Thank you Doctor, thank you Alley for your help."

"My pleasure as always Genos."

"Thank you for bringing me with you. I do appreciate it!" said Alley.

The drone took her back to the association, Genos went back to city Z. Alley walked back into the Association, not before popping a strip of 'gum' into her mouth. She walked about like nothing out of the ordinary, when Metal Knight showed up, she began sticking her gum to the robot. He would see her stick one piece on the outside of the robot, but made certain to sneak another under the metal whenever possible.

When he left, she merely smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sitch was asked to meet with him. Metal Knight has a proposal to make and wished to do so in private. Curious, he arranged the meeting and listened to what Metal Knight had in mind. "I wish to take the children of Garou." He said.

This was surprising. "Wait, you wish to take them? You want to raise the three?"

"Indeed, I believe I have the facilities that can help these achieve great power and strength, worthy of their mother and father. We know how Garou grew in power, facing opponents stronger than himself forced him to develop stronger. I believe the triplets have this same talent, they have only scratch the surface of it."

Sitch appeared leery. "I don't think this is a good idea. You KILLED their parents, what makes you think they would want to go with you to train? Besides, they are doing well here. Pac and Hunter have been training one another. Silverfang has also been training the boys here. Alley is a very capable inventor. I think it's best we let them decide what they wish to do." Sitch paused for a moment. "How do you know the triplets possess the same ability as their father?"

Metal Knight was silent for a moment. "I have been observing them here, and noticed their increase in strength." His words pacified Sitch for now, but he wanted to get to agree with his proposal. "Sitch, you need to understand, these children are still growing in strength and power. I have heard that Pac nearly put a hole through the wall of the gym after hitting a punching bag. What if he struck a person?"

"He was cautious!" Sitch protested. "He inspected the area before striking it to ensure no one was there. Accidents happen, that was an accident."

"You really are willing to risk the safety of those in the building with the triplets. I should have known better. You are aware, according to my scanners, they are all registering as level dragon. Mere children are dragon level threats!"

"I appreciate your concern, but again, the three are doing well here, they are going to be going home soon. For now, they make their own decisions on the matter. If you convince them otherwise that is fine. For now, they remain under the association's protection."

Sitch left shortly after, yet Metal Knight's sensors picked up an energy signature. She hovered just outside the door. Tatsumaki. Her arms crossed as an angry look came over her face. "You just had to do it," she said. "You do realize, I have wanted to be the one to end Garou! Why did you get to do it!"

"Tatsumaki, I explained before, it was an accident. I had no intention…"

"Intention or not. It's not fair!"

Alley walked right in between them, once more with gum in her mouth that she quickly stuck on Metal Knight. "EXCUSE ME!" protested Tatsumaki.

"You're excused." Muttered Alley as she continued on.

"Apparently, they got their manners from their father too! HMF!"

Metal Knight turned to Tatsumaki. "I wonder thought of these children will replace their parents in the M Class Dragons. They will become your equal if that is allow."

"WHAT! NO!"

"Indeed, but they are not ready yet. If only there were someone strong enough to test them, push them to their limit as it were. I have come to understand that you could have beaten Garou in five seconds at full strength. His children are remarkably strong, nearly as strong as he was as an awakened monster when he sought such power…"

Tatsumaki grinned. "Just as strong you say? Perhaps I will test it myself. After all, I have always wanted to see if what I bragged about was right. Who am I kidding, I know I'm right!"

"If you do challenge them, inform me. I wish to see for myself."

Tatsumaki flew off with a grin on her face. Metal Knight returned the robot to his base, he will wait and see if she takes the bait.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Once more."

BASH!

Hunter was thrown on to his back once more. His brother has been relentless. But it was all in the name of practice. Pac stood at the ready. "You aren't paying attention to the movements, it's the same one I have done for the past six times, you should see this coming a mile away now!"

"I'm trying!" Hunter protested. "I thought I was getting the hang of this…"

"You are, you nearly got it! You just need to focus. The more you do, the more you pay attention to your surroundings and opponents, and the more you will see their movements. Come on, one more. Up you get."

Hunter stood once more, he took his stance and waited. He started to watch Pac's movements, his feet were moving oddly across the floor. He was switching up the move! Hunter began to mirror him, following the steps, trying to feel him out and anticipate his next step. Then, Pac struck! He came at him, just like before, but this time, Hunter blocked and repelled him off.

"Good! That's it! Watch what I am doing. Watch my footwork, and anticipate the actions that will follow!"

Hunter smiled and nodded. "You're nearly as good as dad when it comes to teaching."

Pac smiled. "I doubt that. Let's call it a day okay? We'll get something to eat."

The brothers made their way to the cafeteria. They gathered up a massive quantity of food before finding a table and devouring every scrap of it. Training makes them hungry, then again, as of late. A lot of things are making them hungry. Pac noticed his appetite starting to grow. Hunter's too, they could eat three plates of a massive meal, and go back for desserts. "Wow… healthy appetites!"

Hunter turned and saw some of the heroes looking at them, mainly the women. "I swear, they are kind of cute if you squint a little." Muttered one.

"Yeah, but they do look like Garou." Said Pink Hornet.

"Again, just squint." Whispered Captain Mizuki.

"Are you flirting or are you merely observing us?" demanded Pac. "I don't care for either one."

The women were stunned. "What makes you think any of us would want to flirt with you anyways!" Pink Hornet said, as her face blushed red.

"Then you might want to stop staring,"

Pac rolled his eyes as he went back to his meal. "Didn't have the heart to tell them you were waiting for Zenko huh?"

"Shut up and eat your supper."

The brothers finished their meal, yet it wasn't getting to be that satisfying anymore. Pac was starting to worry that his metabolism was changing. Hunter insisted he just needs more to eat. "Come on, that or we start eating the same food as Pig God."

"I may just have to, I am not satisfied anymore with the simple meals. It's like its not even filling, and I am eating just for the sake of it. Not for sustenance."

"Just a phase, I'm sure." Said Hunter, then again, he was feeling the same thing too. No matter how much he puts in his stomach, it isn't enough to feel satisfied.

The brothers moved on, just as they heard voices down at the end of the hall. "What do you mean no!"

"They are children, what makes you think they want to battle you? What are you out to prove?" demanded Metal Bat.

Tatsumaki crossed her arms. "I want to prove to myself that I could have beaten Garou easily. From what I hear, his sons possess the same power he did when he became 'woken Garou'. I want to see it for myself! I could have defeated him in five seconds at full strength!"

"They… are… KIDS!" snapped Bad. "They have done nothing to you, so what the hell is the point!"

Tatsumaki turned, when she noticed Pac and Hunter lingering. The smile grew on her face. "Either one of you want to face the Terrible Tornado in battle? Huh?" she said.

"Neither one of us has fought an esper before." Said Pac. "I wouldn't know how to go about facing you."

She rolled her eyes. "You're an esper too, idiot. Don't think I didn't notice that third eye you are always hiding!"

"Lay off Tat, they are just kids and they don't know their full strength. Leave them alone!"

She sneered. "Fine, for now… until I get board. I suggest you practice that little eye of yours, sooner than later, you and I are going to have a battle. Then, I'll prove once and for all. I could have defeated your father in five seconds!"

She was quick to fly away, Pac appeared worried. "Why did she say that? Why does she want to battle me when it's my dad she had the issue with?"

Bad shrugged. "Sometimes, she gets carried away. Don't worry about it. Don't get dragged into a fight with her, she ain't worth it." Bad began to approach the boys. "How are you holding out?"

"Surviving… but… I think I am starting to get my father's appetite. Normal food… isn't filling me. I'm not satisfied. But, I also don't want to try anything until I know for sure. I mean…" Pac paused. "I don't know what's happening to me anymore."

Bad looked as if his heart broke for Pac and his brother. "I wouldn't worry about it too much, just get some extra portions or something and go from there, eat until you can't. You know?"

"Yeah, perhaps Hunter was right. We may have to go to Pig God's meal plan!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Come on!"

"I said no! Damn it! You had an issue with my father, picking a fight with me won't prove anything!"

"I don't have an issue with your father anymore. I have a problem with your attitude towards me!"

Metal Knight observed from a far as Tatsumaki was going in for the kill sort of speak. She has been harassing Pac for the past week to battle her, just to prove how strong she was compared to Garou. Yet his son was uncooperative. He refused to fight for the sake of an argument. However, the look of anger in his eyes only proved one thing, he was close to accepting, he just needed one more push to do so.

Tatsumaki's arms crossed, but the smile spread over her lips. "Maybe it's a good thing someone got to your dad ahead of time. If they didn't kill him, I would have. Without… hesitation!" she said, but the last part she made certain it was said right to Pac's face.

His anger got the better of him. His fists clenched as he gave a defiant and angry roar. "Time… and place!" he demanded.

Tatsumaki grinned. "Here… and in the training room, other side of the association, and now!"

Pac stormed off towards the training room. Tatsumaki turned and saw Metal Knight, she gave a grin as she followed Pac through the halls. It wasn't long until they got to the other side, the room was ready to go. A massive, white room with nothing to use but one's own skills and power. Tatsumaki was the first to enter, but Pac has since started to hesitate. "What's wrong? Scared?" she demanded.

"I… I don't think I should be doing this. I mean… last time, I got really angry. I… I became this." He said.

"I knew it, coward like his father. Your mother was no better either…."

 _PULSE!_

Tatsumaki was thrown to the far end of the room. The psychic pulse threw her off guard. Pac stood there with his third eye open, tears flowed down his cheeks. "Quit talking about my mother and father in such poor taste!" he demanded of her.

"Why don't you make me! Freak boy!"

Tatsumaki began to use her own powers upon him. Yet, despite the force she pressed on Pac with, it hindered him for only a little while, then, he appeared to have adjusted to the pressure and began to move freely once more. "How can you do that! You can't be doing that!"

"Apologize," he demanded.

"Why should I? I knew your parents. Your father was a monster before he actually turned into one for the second time! Your mother only got to where she is because she was sleeping with him!"

 _PULSE_

This was more powerful than the last; she actually hit the wall this time, but not very hard.

"SAY YOU'RE SORRY TO ME!"

"Make me!"

"Why isn't she attacking him?" Metal Knight wondered. "Tatsumaki is holding back against him, perhaps waiting to see what the boy can really do."

Suddenly Pac began to put the pressure on her. He started forcing her harder against the wall, to the point it was starting to crack! She had enough, with a pulse of psychic energy of her own, she threw Pac to the other side of the room. But, he remained on his feet. "Not bad for a rookie."

Pac however growled, his eyes glowed red as he sent another wave towards her, she was able to block the attack easily. "I'm done playing." She said.

With a powerful burst, she sent Pac flying into the wall! He hit hard, indenting the concrete. Yet, he still didn't fall. He pried himself out of the hole and stood ready once more. "It's been beyond five seconds… if you were trying it means you couldn't have defeated my father!" he said. "If you weren't trying, then what the hell was the point of all this!"

Tatsumaki smirked. "I got board!" she snapped back. "Besides, this got boring really quick. You're strong, but nowhere near me!"

She was quick to turn her back and float out of the room. "That's it? I thought you would have taught him a lesson!" said Metal Knight.

"Hey, I do what I want to do. I was feeling generous today and mercy him. Unless you want to go a round with me Metal Knight?"

"I'll pass. But I think you could have gotten a far better fight if you had gone all out." He said. "That was quite pathetic on both your parts to say the least."

 _PULSE_

The robot went flying into the wall as Pac came out of the room, despite the robot crashing into the concrete it wasn't damaged. "I'm getting something to eat." Pac muttered as he stormed off.

Metal Knight picked himself up. Tatsumaki glared at him. "If I didn't know any better, I would say you would have wanted me to really hurt him. Better luck next time."

As she floated off, Metal Knight became frustrated. Nothing was going according to plan. He has to get at least one of the triplets to go all out and be pushed to the brink. How else will he get the data he needs?

Then, it happened again. Alley walked by, and stuck her gum on Metal Knight. "This is getting rather annoying!" he said to her.

Alley looked back, with a roll of her eyes she took her gum back. "Fine, whatever!"

Things were not progressing the way that he had hoped for, but perhaps he just needs to wait it out a little while longer…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hunter was nervous.

How could he not be nervous? It was a test he dreaded, but one that needed to be done. He stood before Silverfang who appeared ready for the sparring match. "You cannot come at me with fear and doubt in your eyes!" he warned. "The battle to you will already be lost. Breathe Hunter, breathe and know your abilities to overcome your obstacle!"

He took deep breaths and tried to focus. Hunter kept thinking of his father, what he would do, how he would go about doing in. He has been learning from Pac and Silverfang for weeks now. He knows how to do fists of flowing water to perfection. But now, he goes against the man who made that technique. He has to show him he learned from the past and is ready to face the future. The future is always in front of him.

With that Hunter settled himself, he felt his courage return. "Take your stance" announced Silverfang.

Hunter did, he stood at the ready and stared the old master in the eyes. Watching from afar was Pac. He already had his round with Silverfang, not even he could get the better of the old man! Still, it's Hunter's turn. He has to be prepared for what will come.

At first, neither one moved. Hunter wasn't going to make the first move either. After noticing Pac was thwarted whenever he attempted to make the first strike, Silverfang had time to prepare and counter it. Not this time.

The two merely circled one another, neither one willing to break the circle. His eyes were locked on Silverfang, and knew the old man was already plotting his downfall. Hunter paused for a moment, he has to do something different, something… unorthodox. He turned and ran!

"What is this? Turning your back!" Silverfang announced. Just as he did, Hunter saw Bang start to plan his strike, now it was time. He back flipped from where he stood and attempted to land a blow. It caught the old man off guard for but a moment, yet Bang was able to grab Hunter and thrown him off balance! Hunter was quick to recover and land on his hands and feet before hitting the ground. "Interesting strategy." Said Bang. "But why turn your back?"

"So you couldn't see my hands or arms in movement. How can you know what I will do if my back is turned?" Hunter got up once more, this time he went for the strike.

He lasted well against Bang, slightly longer than Pac did. But the results were the same. He was forced on to his back and held down at the mercy of Silverfang. "Damn it!" cursed Hunter.

Bang smiled. "If it makes either one of you feel better. Your father didn't defeat me either."

Hunter's head hit the floor gently. He gave a sigh. "That's a little comforting." He muttered. "But I feel as if I can do a lot better!"

Silverfang helped him to his feet. "Oh, you can, you will. It takes time. You two have done remarkably well! Considering that I merely mentor you on weekends. What you accomplished in that time can take years for others to master and complete…" He paused for a moment as a single tear left his eye. "You are both, so much like him." He whispered.

Pac and Hunter blushed slightly. "We do appreciate your wisdom and guidance in our time of need Bang. Truly, we are honored." said Pac as he and Hunter did a respectful bow to him. "We will train harder as well."

Bang bowed back. "Very good."

"I think we are going to be going home soon. If you will have us, we will visit the dojo for more lessons… oh… wait…" Hunter trailed off, remembering that his father stated they should never go to the dojo when Bang is teaching.

Silverfang however smiled. "You don't need it." He explained. "You both have mastered the technique, what you haven't done is conquer the master! That you don't need me for… that you need to learn for yourselves!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next day, the Triplets were walking the halls, when they came across the communication room. Something was happening in City B. "We have heroes down, requesting back up immediately! All S class heroes are busy and will not be able to assist."

It peeked their interest. Pac peered into the room and saw the demon level threat. Six heroes have already been taken out, A class rank and all that remained were 2 A class, 5 B class and 4 C class. They walked in, as the room was abuzz. "We need more help! That is insufficient!"

"Can we help?" said Pac.

The room paused and froze. "We can help!" said Hunter. "Let us do something to repay you for looking out for us."

There was hesitation. "Have you faced monsters before?" asked the bearded man in the suit.

"Yes, and then some," muttered Alley.

"Okay, go, but be careful, this is a level demon."

They gave but a nod and were on their way.

In City B.

BASH

SLAM

CRACK!

"Damn it, that's 9 in three shots!"

"We need to hold it off, just a little more time, they said backup is on the way!"

"We don't have time Max!"

"We got to make some Stinger!"

They were the only two heroes who still stood on their feet, everyone else was knocked out and unable to stand. They braced themselves as the monster came charging. It was a disturbing thing. It possessed the body of a lizard, the head of a demon with a human face, and a tail that lashed about. Stinger and Lightning Max were running on fumes, they couldn't keep up the attack much longer. Until they saw it.

Falling from the sky, something came down.

"BBBBRRRAAAWWWLLL!"

CRACK!

It landed with a sickening thud on the head of the monster, yet was repelled off of it. The strike wasn't strong to end the monster, but it caused it pain and to bleed. As the attacker was thrown, she landed on her feet.

"Wait… who are you?" demanded Stinger.

She turned and smiled. "Your back up, and here come the big guns!"

Two more fell from the sky, yet this time they were using their feet to strike the spine.

SNAP

Their weight and strength was enough to crack a vertebra, the monster roared in pain as it's back legs began to give out. They landed next to Alley and decided on what to do next. "Wait… You can't be… you're Garou's kids!?" demanded Max.

Hunter gave a mocking bow to the two heroes, Pac smirked. "Yeah, we're here to help, the thing is tougher than it looks."

"We didn't ask for your help!" snapped Stinger.

"No, you did ask for help. You just never specified," said Hunter. Then, an idea came over him. "I want to try something."

"Try what?" asked Alley.

"A new technique I have been working on."

"You never told me!" said Pac.

"I didn't want you perfecting it before me!" snapped Hunter. "Let me try it, please?" he said.

Pac was worried, but gave a nod to him, he and Alley stepped back as Hunter took a stance. He watched the monster struggle to keep on its feet, it was time to finish it off. With a firm stop on to the pavement he lifted a manhole cover, then began to do the fists of flowing water technique. However, he shifted his body, he began to go faster and faster, without releasing the technique just yet. The power of it grew more and more until he began to make a whirlwind! The pull was powerful, so strong it took in the monster off its feet! From there Pac watched something move within the whipping winds. It kept striking the beast inside hard and fast until the flow of air stopped. The monster was thrown out of it, yet still lived… until the manhole cover struck and embedded itself right between its eyes!

Pac and Alley were impressed, yet, as they turned to his brother. He was battered and bloodied. "Hunter!"

"I'm… Okay… I still got to work on it, but I'm okay." He insisted.

Pac however noticed more of Hunter's human skin had just peeled off his body. He didn't think much of it though. "It's fine." He insisted. "Its just skin."

Stinger and Max stared at the fallen beast, neither one could believe a kid just took it out with one technique. "What the hell did you do?" demanded Stinger. "What was that?"

Hunter smiled. "I think I am going to call it the Torrent. That or blood stained hurricane. It depends on what name sticks." He then spat the blood from his mouth. "I didn't think it would have been that hard. Guess I still got some training to do."

"You'll get there," said Alley. "It's just a matter of time."

The three went back to the association, immediately Sitch was there to greet and thank them for their hard work. "I didn't know you three were that capable! Amazing!"

"We still have a long way to go, dad could have ended that thing in an instant." Said Hunter.

"True, but you three took it down. You came through for us when we needed it most, thank you."

Pac gave a gracious nod as he and his siblings moved along. However, before they could leave, another threat was issued in city G. "Overgrown Rover has appeared, and it's destroying everything!" said one woman.

"One more?" asked Alley.

"One more." Her brothers said.

City G.

Streets lay in ruins. Heroes were down and yet Overgrown Rover was still as energetic as ever. As the Triplets arrived, they found themselves face to face with a monstrous dog type creature! Hunter stared at it oddly, since they stood in plain view of it, the monster wasn't attacking them. "You guys thinking, what I'm thinking?"

Pac smirked. "Yeah… Ooo and I got just the thing." He noticed Smile Man was down, but his weapon was near by. Pac took the massive ball that Smile Man usually used and held it up. He gave a sharp whistle to Overgrown Rover who instantly took notice. "HERE BOY!" With all his might, Pac threw the ball.

Rover chased right after it. It was quick to catch and retrieve it back to Pac, dropping it right before him. Hunter smiled. "You really are just a massive size dog!"

"Awww!" said Alley.

Hunter took the ball and gave it a throw as well. Rover was eager to chase and retrieve to for him and brought the ball right back. It's tail wagged with excitement and it drooled acid. "He's cute," said Alley.

"I think he just wanted someone to play with." Said Pac.

"WHAT ARE YOU THREE WAITING FOR KILL IT!"

The triplets turned and saw Darkness Blade, he was battered and wounded, yet still able to stand. "It's not out to destroy, it wants company!" said Alley.

"Take it easy," muttered Pac.

Darkness Blade sneered. "Figures, monsters go easy on monsters."

Hunter glared at him. He gave a high pitch whistle. "Rover!" the monstrous dog came running, "Sit!" he called. Rover sat. "Good boy!" then, the beast turned on to its side. "Belly rub time!" With the help of his siblings, they gave Rover a good scratch, which calmed him right away. Despite the acid drool leaking out of its mouth and the streets in ruins. No one was really hurt! Hunter began to think things over, but a devious grin came over his face.

At the Heroes association.

Sitch was given the call, City G was no longer in danger. The monster has been dealt with, yet no one claimed responsibility for defeating it. He was about to walk out of the association's front doors until three demonic eyes peered in! Sitch gasped until he saw Hunter on the head of the thing! Cautiously, he walked out. "Mr. Sitch. Can we keep him!?"

Overgrown Rover wasn't defeated… he was tamed!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The association learned that if the monster known as Overgrown Rover is played with and tried out, he actually shrinks to the size of a normal dog! Hunter, Alley and Pac spent the whole day playing with the monster dog outside HQ. In three hours, they walked back in with Rover who was the size of a golden retriever! Sitch was speechless. "Just… how?!" he asked.

"Like all dogs, they need to be played with, walked and fed! He's probably hungry now. Luckily we picked up dog food on the way back." Said Pac as he scratched Rover behind the ears.

"Well… you can keep him outside…"

"Oh no, he's coming to bed with me tonight!" said Hunter.

"But I want him first!" protested Alley.

"I thought we agreed that if I bought the food, I get the first night with him!"

Sitch couldn't believe his eyes or his ears. The triplets when from serious heroes to bickering like children over a dog! But he keeps reminding himself, these kids may look like they are 16 years old, but they are really 2.

"Okay, okay, you can keep him. But you are responsible for him, that is including clean up of him!"

"Okay!" they announced and went back to their bickering. Sitch rolled his eyes and moved along. However they did reach a compromise, since their rooms were all connected, they will leave the connected door open so Rover can switch out between rooms. However, Hunter insisted he gets to take Rover to bed with him.

They walked the halls with their new pet proudly. And yet, there were some who didn't take kindly to it. "What is this?" came the familiar voice of Metal Knight.

Pac turned, Rover began to growl and stood between the triplets and Metal Knight. "Wow… good boy!"

"Are you serious?" demanded Metal Knight. "That is a class level dragon… and you are keeping it as a pet!?"

Hunter smirked. "Jealous?"

"This is infuriating! How can the association allow 4 level dragon threats to live here!"

Rover continued to growl at Metal Knight and refused to let up. "Either way, I don't think it's a good idea to come near us when Rover's around. He doesn't like you very much. None of us do!" warned Hunter.

Metal Knight paused. "I saw your technique today, impressive how you created that on your own. You should be able to do far more if you pushed yourself harder." He said.

Hunter glared at him but gave a defiant smirk. "No, I'm happy with the pace I am going at right now. I can't wait though… I'm working on something special… just for you!" Hunter picked up Rover and brought him over his shoulder. As they walked away, Rover kept glaring and growling at Metal Knight.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The S class heroes were once more getting together over recent event. Sitch wanted to bring in the Triplets into the S class rankings, hoping perhaps they could learn from the heroes within and perfect their talents. Yet, many were apprehensive to the idea.

"That kid, Pac has talent, I will admit that… but that's all I am admitting to!" said Tatsumaki

"Wait, I told you to leave them alone! What the hell did you say to him to get Pac to battle you!?" demanded Metal Bat.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Tatsumaki said with a smirk. "I will say this though, talk about his family long enough, that boy will go to war!"

"I KNEW IT!"

"Tatsumaki, this is unbefitting, even for you." Muttered Silverfang.

"I didn't hurt him… much… I don't think."

"Pac's a sensitive kid, you don't speak to him about his family like they are garbage." Metal Bat sighed. "Maybe this isn't the best place for them."

"Finally, someone sees it my way."

"People, please. Metal Knight, what are you talking about?" asked Sitch.

"It's what I have said all along about them, they are growing in power and strength, and I believe they need guidance. If you look at the Triplets, Alley and Pac have access to their parent's strengths. I find it strange that Hunter doesn't. I haven't seen or witness him do anything out of the ordinary compared to his brother and sister. Although recently he has been working on a new technique, but that's all the progress he has made."

"What does that matter?" asked Zombieman. "Kid could be a late bloomer. He has just started picking up on Garou's ability to read movements and counteract them."

"But still, no one sees the dangers of this getting out of hand? No one?" asked Metal Knight.

"Perhaps, or no one really cares what you have to say about us."

The room jumped a little. Pac was lingering in the corner of it, he blended into the darkness perfectly. Yet as he emerged, a look of anger came over him.

"I'm surprised no one is asking him why is he so damn interested in us." Said Pac. "No one asks how he knows SO MUCH about our growth, how we became… this… No one bothered to question him why he set up a massive lab in city K, or why my parents would be there in the first place!"

The room was oddly silent to him, yet Sitch knew he was getting at something. "Pac… you haven't told us everything, have you?"

He shook his head no. "I couldn't bring myself to…" he paused as a tear went down his cheek. "Metal Knight tested on my siblings and I, testing us to see what it took to make us grow in strength and power. Pushing us to our limit! He kidnapped us!" Pac then paused. "Worst of all, despite everything he did… he made us watch the destruction of our parents!"

Suddenly, every set of eyes came upon Metal Knight

"That's outrageous," stated Metal Knight. "You intend to believe the word of monster children over one of your own? A hero who has helped protect this world and it's people!"

"There was no reason for my mother and father to be in city K, Child Emperor already stated there are no monsters there since there are no people living there. It would have been pointless destruction. But your lab was there. Your chrome maze existed. Your tests were real. I nearly bled to death because of your curiosity!"

The room turned to Metal Knight. "Bofoi, do you have anything to say about this?" asked Sitch.

There was silence from the robot, he looked about the room before stating. "What I did, was to benefit mankind. The children provided an opportunity I refused to see wasted. They allowed me to look into how the limit could be broken, but also gave me an idea as to how monsters could gain their power. The same affect could be done on people, turning them into super humans. Those tests were for the sake of humanity's survival."

"So you admit it," said Pac. "You admit to kidnapping us, forcing us to fight and nearly kill us in the process!"

"Sacrifices must be made."

The room was dead silent to the confession. It infuriated Pac even more so to learn Metal Knight would have let him and his siblings die for the sake of his test.

"You are a monster…" Hunter came out from behind Pac, followed by Alley. The three stared down Metal Knight. "You think we are just some lab rats that can be used and disposed of? You think our parents were nothing more than mere monsters that can be destroyed because of who they are? You think… you think we are unworthy to having a life of our own?" Hunter demanded.

"I have heard enough," announced Sitch. "Metal Knight, we are placing you under arrest…"

"Really? You are going to arrest a robot? I expected far more from you Sitch. Besides, you of all people know that I AM the association. I built this place, I provide the technology and even sponsorship! You really think you are going to punish me for this? Why does it even matter? They are not human after all."

Pac growled. "Coming from a man that hides behind his toys."

"I am going to leave here under my own regard. I wonder though, how well will the association run without my assistance?" he said. "I will be shutting down all communication, power and warning systems until you see fit to reinstate and apologies for your actions against me."

Before Metal Knight left, there was a look on Tatsumaki's face. She peered oddly over her left shoulder behind Metal Knight "Humph! This is the only time I will admit, you are right. Metal Knight is a far bigger idiot than I thought!" As the robot turned to face her, something came from behind and took its head! When the metal body dropped, Melee Brawler appeared!

At first, the room was stunned, except for Metal Bat and Tatsumaki.

"MELEE! You… You're"

"Yeah, you can't quite get rid of us that easily"

"And Garou?" asked Silverfang.

"As cocky as ever." She replied. "I am sorry for this, but it was the only way we could make him confess to what he did. I don't know if you would have believed us either way."

"I could have told them." Muttered Tatsumaki.

"Wait, you HELPED?" demanded Zombieman.

"Of course I did. How else do you think they stayed hidden from his scanners? Robots can do a lot of things, but they can't do everything that I can do!"

"Wait… where is Garou?" asked Sitch.

Melee didn't know. "He said he was going to take care of something, he didn't tell me anything else. I assumed he's hungry. We're been keeping a low profiles for some time."

Suddenly, the lights began to flicker, the machines and computers were shutting down. "What… Metal Knight" muttered Sitch.

"I got this, you know, I have been practicing at beating him at his own game," said Alley. She then smirked. "He thought I was playing games on my little device here… No… I've been working on my code work and hacking skills!"

Alley took the gum out of her mouth and stuck it into a port in the computerize table. From there, she took a connector cable and plugged into the gum and her mobile device. "Where did you get those?" asked Sitch.

"Made them, now stand back, and watch a master at work!" Alley began typing in lines of code into her device, she reversed hacked Metal Knight's computer and was able to reprogram it from where she stood. The lights returned, the computers turned back on and the machines were up and running. "He won't know it until he tries to hit the kill code. Which he will be doing shortly. I already saw what he was trying to put into the system."

The room was in aw of her, even Melee. "Alley, how did you learn all of this?" she asked.

Alley shrugged. "I don't know, when I take an interest in something it usually just comes to me naturally. Oh, I forgot one thing dad wanted me to put in." She went back to typing and then executed the code. "There… strange though, why would he want me to type this?"

"What did he ask you to do?" questioned Pac.

"To have all his computers say one line…"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Bofoi knew the gig was up.

All that can be done now was prepare. He began typing in code into his computer. "Heroes association is going to regret their actions. They know there is NO association without me, my technology, my brilliance. It will be interesting to see how long they will last until they beg me to return."

The last bit of code was going into the computer, from there, all communication, warning systems and scanners will be taken offline until they give in and reinstate him. He was about to hit the enter button when everything was erased. All of his screens went blank but then, something appeared.

Texts began to appear on each screen, all with one sentence. "The hunt is on."

"What on earth…"

His security system went off, something was inside his fortress? Instantly the weapons were ready, he stood as he tried to look about his lab for any sign of moment. Something appeared to be in the shadows, and it moved nearly too fast to see. "Level dragon alert, level dragon alert. Targeting… targeting…"

He watched as all the red dots aimed right in one area. Bofoi's blood ran cold.

"How… how could you have found me?"

His smile widened. "I was the hero hunter after all." Garou began to look over the place, he smiled and nodded to his surroundings.

Garou walked out of the shadows without an ounce of fear. Bofoi however warned him. "One more step, and I will blow you apart! I will make certain you die this time!"

"Go on and try!"

He struck the button, the weapons went off and fired right at Garou. His lab smoked and smoldered from the intense firepower, but he didn't see any sign of Garou. "He should have known better, he is facing the man behind Metal Knight!" Then there was another blast of power! All his devices, his security systems were struck and destroyed! As the smoke cleared, he found Garou was unharmed! He merely brushed off the dust from the blast. His smile only grew.

"You should be terrified by now. Your computers will no longer work for you now, my daughter saw to that. She has been hacking your system ever since she came back from her little three-day venture. Also, that gum she was putting on your tin cans… wasn't gum. It was pliable nano technology. Lastly, I just took out your whole security systems. What are you going to do without your little toys now?"

Bofoi was stunned. "She couldn't have made that, now without me noticing!"

"Oh, but she did." Garou paused as he marveled at his surroundings. "She is going to LOVE this place when I gift it to her."

"Gift it? You are not taking my lab!"

Garou's smile vanished as his blank stare came over him. "I am rather grateful I listened to my mate in allowing our children to form their own little version of justice. It exposed you as the fraud hero you are. But, that's not my justice. The benefit of this though is quite, simplistic… and perfect for me." Garou paused as he slowly began to walk forward. "After everything you did, after your confession to the entire S Class and to Sitch. No one will come to help you now, even if you begged them to. No one… is going to stop me."

For the first time, Bofoi was terrified. He began to make a run for it, he has to get to his robots, any of them!

"Oh please, run, make this interesting for me!" called Garou. His voice echoed the lab, his laughter haunting as he stalked Bofoi. "Yes, run… hide, use whatever you can. Please, do so. I need a good hunt!"

Bofoi managed to get to his stock weapons. Ones he has yet to test, but was desperate enough to use them in his own lab. "Ooo weapons, yes, get your toys, bring out your toys!"

Garou sounded more and more crazed as the time passed, Bofoi tried to get his weapons to work, but found they refused to work. Nothing wants to work! None will answer his voice commands or act upon his codes. He froze when he saw Garou's shadow just around the corner from him. He could hear his monster feet scrap against the floor, and the hissing of his demonic tail. He went to the robots and attempted and overrides codes, the robots remained unresponsive!

There was no choice, he had to get out of the lab! Running as fast as he could now, he tried to stay ahead. He had to keep out of Garou's sight!

But, as he turned to see how far he was. He ran into something solid. Bofoi fell back only to look up and come face to face with Garou once more!

His eyes were crazed, as if madness itself possessed him. "You know, if I had died that day… I wouldn't have mind. If my mate and children lived… I would gladly die a happy man. I had a family to love, and one that loved me back. I died with a purpose, and I am more than happy to lay down my life for my family. But…" then he went on all fours, staring down the fallen hero. "What you did… it beyond my capability for forgiveness. You took MY CHILDREN! You attacked the MOTHER of my children… if you had killed them… any one of them… what I would have done… I would have become a god level threat! And it would all be on your head!"

"Please, don't hurt me! I will never come after your family again, I swear it!" begged Bofoi.

Garou shook his head. "You will never harm them again. I am making certain of that myself." Slowly, he stood once more, yet his tail was starting to slink out from behind him. "I have only said this once to one other… I don't eat human like things. But… there is a part of me that does!"

Bofoi tried to escape, he stumbled to get to his feet, yet was lashed at by Garou's tail, he hit the ground harder this time, then, he felt the pull.

Bofoi finally looked down… only to see Garou's demon tail swallowing him!

"NO! Please, no! Don't do this, you can't, you mustn't!"

There was no sympathy in Garou's eyes. "The day you attacked my children, to nearly let my oldest son bleed to death, to physically harm my daughter to stress my youngest son just so he could protect his siblings…. Then, making them think their parents were killed… no… and people called me the monster…" More and more did Bofoi vanish up into his tail, Garou began to lift him up off the ground, half of him was already in. The other half, not just yet.

He struggled and squirmed, begging and screaming for his life. "Please, I did it to help all of man kind, I did it for the peace of the world! I did it so no one will have to be afraid of anything anymore!"

There still was no mercy in Garou's eyes. "No you didn't. You did it all for yourself, and the expense of my family!" He paused. "You know, I never liked seeing my tail eat human like monsters. But this one time… I'm willing to make an exception!"

The mouth widened on the tail, Bofoi was barely able to keep himself out, but the mouth continued to stretch. His arms braced the sides in hopes of keeping himself alive! Yet, the tail refused to stop, the mouth continued to grow until his arms could no longer keep him out of the serpent tail's mouth! Garou watched as the last bit of Bofoi vanished up into it. He screamed aloud as the serpent's mouth closed and gave a gulp. He felt the weight of the body shift down the tail. Bofoi fought to his last breath. It took a little longer, but within ten minutes, and a flick, everything was back to normal with his body. He looked about the lab and gave but a nod.

"Alley is going to love this place."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The association was in working order, yet as Alley finished typing in the last bit of code to ensure Metal Knight couldn't get back in, the severed robot head came to life once more. "Association…" it said.

"Metal Knight. What is…"

"I am announcing my resignation effective immediately." This made the room pause. "My actions are inexcusable, out of the sake of my own fear I have become the very thing I wanted to protect people from harm. I became the monster. I am not fit to be on this team or to call myself a hero. Which is why effective immediately, I am no longer going to be as Metal Knight."

"You will face justice for what you did!" said Metal Bat.

"I already have…"

The last part sounded a little too creepy to everyone in the room. "Metal Knight…" said Sitch.

"I am relinquishing my lab to Alley Brawler and Child Emperor. The location has been found thanks to Miss Brawler's… gum. The coordinates have since been sent to Child Emperor. I wish you all the best, and may I be forgiven for my misdoings."

The robot shut down. "Did anyone else find it odd?" questioned Melee. "That almost seemed… surreal. I don't think he would have ever apologized for his actions!"

"That didn't seem like him, but it sounded like him," muttered Child Emperor, just as he got the coordinate for the lab.

"So, what do we tell the people?" asked Bang.

"We tell them, Metal Knight is still a hero…" said Alley. This surprised the room. "Think about it, he has his hand in every piece of technology in the cities, if we speak of this to the people, they will freak out and cause a panic. No, Metal Knight is still and S Class hero… but that is all they need to know."

"I still can't believe you are Garou's children." Muttered Sitch.

"Someone say my name?"

The room jumped as Garou walked in unannounced. "Where the hell have you been? You missed your daughter taking a digital fight to Metal Knight!" said Metal Bat.

"I had to get something to eat. I haven't been able to go out and about with this happening now could I? So, what I miss?"

"Metal Knight will remain and S class hero, but Bofoi will not be Metal Knight. We should apprehend him, what he has done is unforgivable." Said Sitch.

"No, let him live the rest of his life in fear. Knowing I can and will hunt him down at any given moment. And when I do… it will not end well for him!"

Sitch was hesitant, yet he nodded in agreement with Garou. "Just promise me one thing, if and when you encounter him, you bring him in for justice!"

Garou smirked. "I can't make any such promise… but I will try."

Suddenly Silverfang approached Garou. The old man's face was stoic, yet he gave his former student a good punch upside the head! "HEY!"

"Don't you EVER scare me like that again!" he warned.

Melee playfully nudged her mate. "He still cares about you."

Pac gave a sigh of relief, he sat down and stated it was over now between Metal Knight and them. Yet, he kept staring at his hands. "I didn't want to age so quickly. I'm one step closer now than before to turning…" he trailed off.

"We will not have you three join the association, not until you are ready. So in the mean time, do not push yourselves. I have come to understand that when you are pushed to your limit, it makes you grow stronger to endure the battle. We will not put you in such a position." Announced Sitch. "But… I am certain there will be room in the M Class for you when you are ready."

"No one said they have to grow up and be like us." Announced Melee. "They have their whole lives ahead of them! They can be anything they want!"

Suddenly, Rover came charging into the room. Hunter was quick to pick him up as Melee and Garou stared at it oddly. "We got a pet. Hope that's okay," he said with a devious grin.

"I guess we got a dog now" muttered Garou.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

They were able to go home as a family for the first time in weeks. Pac, Hunter and Alley all rushed to their rooms, flopped on to their beds and rested. They were so happy to be home once more. Rover spent time going in between the rooms to check on them.

Melee and Garou smiled for the first time in weeks. Yet, something troubled her. "Is there anything you want to tell me?" she asked.

Garou didn't even give her eye contact, "No, not at all."

Melee however put her self before him and made him look into her eyes. "Garou… where did you go?"

"What makes you think I went anywhere?"

Suddenly his tail acted up, making unusual sounds before it coughed something up. Melee peered down and saw a torn up lab coat on the ground with an earpiece. Garou turned to his tail. "Way to keep a secret!"

Melee leaned down and picked up the items before realizing whom they belonged to. She turned to him, stunned to say the least. "You didn't…"

Garou's arms crossed. "Don't act so surprised."

As she stood once more, she kept staring at the coat and earpiece. "But… how did you…"

"I can mimic his voice." Garou explained. "Also… after he was… taken care of… I took another thing of his…" he tapped the side of his forehead. "I have it all up here, and there's a lot more going on with him than we knew."

"What do you mean? Was he doing more outside of the association?"

"Yeah, a lot more. Now, the question is what to do with this knowledge and how to use it. It's not just him in the association who are going between there and another place. Corruption is in every location, he was keeping an eye on it all to make certain none of it go out of hand or into the public."

Melee sat down, so it wasn't just Metal Knight in on their children's forced transformation? "What do you know?" she asked of him.

Garou shook his head for now. "There's nothing to concern us at this time, for now, we have won and I say we savor the victory. Besides, I don't think anyone else will want to come after the family now. Not with what I know, not with what Alley is capable of. We also have a damn good guard dog!"

"That thing?" Melee demanded.

"Don't play with him for a while, he becomes a beast! You know that is a beyond level dragon threat of a monster right?"

"And yet, we keep it in the house and let it sleep with the kids." She muttered.

Garou smirked. "Rover isn't going to hurt them, not after they take such good care of him. Melee, we have all been through hell. Let's just enjoy the moment, shall we?"

She reluctantly agreed, but couldn't shake the feeling now. With Metal Knight gone, who else is going to come after her and her family?


End file.
